


A (Not)Happy Birthday?

by Merfilly



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alice's birthday. Mad Hatter has opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Not)Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



"It's my birthday today. I think this should be a good day," Alice told those who were just setting down for tea and jam.

"Fie on that noise, dear girl!" Mad Hatter informed her, pouring tea in a cup. Oddly enough, he failed to notice the Dormouse was in that particular cup, mouth stretched wide to drink the offering. "What is in a birthday! Far more fun to celebrate the Unbirthday of me or the Cheshire Cat or even…" He looked around for the Dormouse, spotted what was in process and gave a little yell. "No, no, no, that won't work!" He set the pot down, and slid the sloshing cup further down the table toward the Twins.

"But a birthday only comes once in a year. Once in a lifetime if you think on each one as being for a different year!" Alice protested.

The Mad Hatter dropped two sugar cubes in a new cup, preparing to pour again. "Poppycock. Balderdash. A birthday is a day to mourn… and I refuse to be that unhappy! For the natal day is naught but the introduction to politics and perfidy!"

"Per… per… per-fid-dee!" the Dormouse echoed, and that was all that could be said for that.


End file.
